The present invention pertains to the field of computer architecture and more specifically to the efficient processing of RNIC interface (RI) management control operations (e.g. memory registration) required by RDMA (Remote Direct Memory Access) type work requests issued by an RNIC interface (RI) running on computer systems such as servers.